Superhéroïne
by Rose Halliwell
Summary: Venez lire les aventures de Hermione, Clover et Ginger .... ! Puis Draco .... :P
1. Default Chapter

Bonjour, cette fic n'est pas nouvelle mais j'y ai apporté beaucoup de modifications, et j'ai même changé le titre.

J'espère que vous aimerez cette fic.

Les chapitres seront plus longs que ceux de ma fic « Athéna » ( au faite, passer la lire également ! Dès qu'elle aura 12 reviews, je posterai la suite ! Je vous préviens, au cas où !)

TWWO a eu des problèmes, j'ai déjà posté ce chapitre, et les reviews ont toutes disparues, reviewez encore une fois ; ) Donc, je décide de la postée sur fanfiction !

**DISCLAMER** : Je ne vais pas dire ce que je ne possède pas, mais plutôt ce que je possède :

Clover Hennighan

Ginger Flowes

O.S.S ( Organisation Sorcière Secrète )

Des monstres en tout genre ( vous en saurez plus en lisant l'histoire )

Quelques décors

Malheureusement , les autres personnages tels Hermione Granger ( très importante dans l'histoire ! ) , Draco Malfoy ( pourquoi il est pas à moi ! ) ou Harry Potter et le reste sont à J.K Rowling !

Chapitre 1er : _Flash Back sur al 6ème année de nos héros ( ou plutôt héroïnes … )_

Miss Granger, Hennighan et Flowes, appela le professeur MacGonnagal, le professeur Dumbledore vous attend dans son bureau, le mot de passe est « glace à la pistache ».

Ce n'est rien de grave, ajouta t-elle à la vue des regards surpris de ses trois élèves.

Les trois jeunes filles en question prirent donc la direction du bureau de Dumbledore , intriguées par leur convocation.

Hermione Granger, qui était en train de finir sa 6ème année , n'avait été que rarement convoqué chez Dumbledore, seulement pour quelques réunion dues à son poste de Préfète.

Ses deux meilleures amies, Clover Hennighan et Ginger Flowes, étaient toute deux arrivées au début de la 6ème année. Clover venait d'une famille très importante aux Etats Unis, mais ses parents avaient été tués par Voldemort, chose très courante en ces temps-ci, et elle avait donc été obligé de venir vivre ici, en Angleterre, où vivait sa seule famille, sa grand-mère. Malgré cela, elle vivait très bien, un immense manoir pouvant rivalisé avec celui des Malfoy, de la bonne nourriture, des affaires magnifiques, mais pardessus tout, une grand-mère aimante.

Ginger Flowes, elle , était venu étudier à Poudlard car ses parents avaient décidé ,sur un coup de tête, de déménager. Ils étaient tout deux de très importants aurors, provenant de l'Australie.

Ginger s'était bien vite adaptée à sa nouvelle vie. A présent, elle habitait la jolie ville de Glasgow, en Ecosse et elle s'était fait de nombreux amis. Mais ce qui la rendait plus fière était ses deux meilleures amies : Hermione Granger et Clover Hennighan. Au début, elle avait eu du mal à s'adapter. Mais Hermione l'avait vite aidé et elles s'étaient lié d'amitié. Puis, Clover, qui dormait aussi dans leur dortoir était une fille fantastique, qui à le don de se faire de nombreux amis s'était aussi rapprochée des deux jeunes filles. Dès lors, elles formaient un magnifique trio. Cela ne voulait pas dire que Hermione avait abandonné Harry et Ron, bien s sûr que non, mais elle les considérait plutôt comme des grands frères aimant.

Les filles étaient enfin arrivés devant le bureau du vieux directeur.

Bonjour Miss Hennighan, Flowes et Granger.

Bonjour professeur, répondirent-elles poliment

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi vous ai-je convoqué, je me trompe ?

Les trois filles acquiescèrent

C'est pour une raison très précise, continua t-il . Comme vous le savez, le pouvoir de Voldemort prend de l'ampleur.

Clover baissa la tête

Et vous avez aussi entendu parler de ses nouveaux alliers, pas vrai ?

Oui, dit Ginger

Nous avons donc besoin, nous aussi de nouveaux alliers, poursuivit-il, s'est pour cela que je me suis permit de crée l'O.S.S, ou, plus clairement, l'Organisation Sorcière Secrète, dont je suis moi même le chef. Et, même si je n'ai pas le don de lire dans les pensés, je pense bien que vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous parle de cela. Et bien, j'avoue avoir besoin d'aide. Vous êtes toutes trois de brillantes sorcières et je me vois donc dans l'obligation de vous demandez de bien vouloir accepter devenir trois agentes secrètes.

Dumbledore serait sûrement devenu plus riche si il avait filmé les têtes de ses élèves à ce moment là et si il avait envoyé le vidéo à vidéo gag. Vous comprenez donc qu'elles devaient avoir des têtes très comique à ce moment-là.

Voyez-vous professeur, dit Hermione, c'est juste que c'est un peu … imprévu ! Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas, et je pense que Clover et Ginger sont dans le même cas que moi

Je vous comprends très bien , Miss. C'est pour cela que e vous demande de bien y réfléchir, c'est un décision importante .

Pour ce qui est de mon cas, dit Clover, je suis d'accord

Moi aussi, ajouta Ginger

Hermione réfléchit pendant quelques minutes, c'est vrai que ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle combattrait Voldemort…. cela allait être très dangereux mais …

J'accepte aussi, dit-elle finalement

Bien, dit Dumbledore

Le vieil homme prit une longue inspiration

Je vais donc à présent vous expliquez votre tache. Dès que se présentera l'occasion, vous devrez partir en mission, expliqua t-il en se levant. Suivez moi, ajouta t-il

Les nouvelles agentes secrètes obéirent.

C'est pour cela que mon équipe , dit il en traversant un mur sous le regard étonné des jeunes filles qui le suivirent, a fabriqué un appareil qui permettra de créer une copie conforme de vous même, ayant les même pensés que vous aurez pu avoir au même moment qu'elles agiront . Pendant ce temps-là, vous serez donc en train de combattre. Bien sûr, vous vous rappèlerez parfaitement de ce que votre autre vous aura fait pendant que vous étiez absente.

Je vous présente nos associer, dit il quand ils eurent enfin atteint un salle avec plein d'ordinateur …

C'est le centre, ajouta t-il.

Stan s'occupe de vous prévenir lors des attaques par le biais de bracelets multifonction., ajouta t-il en désignant un jeune homme un peu trop maigre.

Ces bracelets, que vous recevrez bientôt, on était conçu par l'équipe dirigé par Jack, c'est lui qui est chargé de l'invention de nombreux objets que vous recevrez.

Mattew , dit-il en montrant un jeune homme, vous aidera pendant les missions en vous communiquant de nouvelles informations qu'ont aura obtenu par le biais, également, du bracelet multifonction. Et il y a une autre équipe, dirigé par Frank, ils s'occupent de trouver de nouvelles informations.

Je pense vous avoir présenté tout l'équipe

Dumbledore reprit son souffle

Professeur, commenta Clover, vous êtes bien équiper ! Je voudrais savoir, à quoi vont nous servir les nombreux objets construis par Jack et son équipe, je veux dire par là, quel type d'objet sont construis par Jack

C'est une très bonne question Miss, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux aller directement faire connaissance de Jack ,de son équipe et des objets. Suivez moi .

Hermione regardait avec attention le centre. Tout arrivait si vite ! Elle se surprit quand elle se rappela que dans moins de deux mois, c'était son anniversaire, elle allait avoir 17 ans !

Bonjour jack, salua Dumbledore. Je te présente Hermione Granger ( celle-ci fit un petit signe de la main ) , Clover Hennighan ( elle hocha la tête ) et Ginger Flowes ( « Salut ! »). Elles sont les trois nouvelles recrues

Bien l'bonjour ! dit Jack, je suppose que vous venez ici pour voir les objets ! Justement , voici le bracelet !

Il leur montra un bracelet normal : un couleur rouge, qu'il tendit à Hermione, un couleur vert qu'il donna à Clover et Ginger reçu celui de couleur bleu.

Il emprunta le bracelet de Ginger et leur expliqua :

Comme vous le voyez, sur ce bracelet, il y a quatre petits boutons ayant la forme de papillons pour Ginger, la forme de libellules pour Clover et de coccinelles pour Hermione, afin d'être plus précis.

Le premier, qui sur tous les bracelets est de couleur blanc, est destiné à faire apparaître votre autre vous. Pour cela, vous devez vous cacher ou prétexter devoir aller aux toilettes ou bien encore utiliser un sort d'invisibilité pour pouvoir vous rendre en mission sans que personne ne voit deux Hermione, ou deux Ginger, ou encore deux Clover. Pour pouvoir être télétransportée dans l'endroit de votre mission, vous devez vous rendre au centre. On vous télétransporte car vous êtes encore trop jeune pour passer votre permis de transplanage. Ah j'oubliais, lorsque vous sentez une décharge électrique, vérifié votre bracelet, si il clignote, c'est un appel du centre, sinon, c'est que vous êtes amoureuse, plaisanta t-il

Continuons. Le second boutons, de couleur orange est celui qui vous permet de recevoir les informations de la part de l'équipe de Mattew. Un hologramme, merveilleuse invention moldu, apparaîtra et Mattew vous fera part des nouvelles découvertes. Ce même bouton vous permet d'appeler le centre en cas de détresse. Le troisième bouton , violet, est un analyseur. Cela vous aidera énormément lors des recherches de pistes …

Le quatrième bouton , noir, est pour faire disparaître votre autre vous. Pour cela, enfermer vous quelque part , ou à la vue de personne, appuyer sur le bouton et votre autre vous disparaîtra automatiquement.

J'allais oublié une information importante ! Quand vous aurez accompli votre mission, appuyer sur le troisième bouton et on vous ramènera au centre. C'est compris ?

Les filles hochèrent la tête affirmativement.

Bien, dit Dumbledore, le bracelet ne sera pas le seul appareil fourni, il y en aura bien d'autre, mais vous seront présenté lors de la mission. Gardez toujours le bracelet sur vous, il ne risque rien si vous le mouillez et il a été conçu avec le sort de l'incassable. Avez vous une question ? Non ? Je continue. Vous aurez un uniforme, celui-ci vous vêtira lorsque vous appuyer sur le bouton blanc. Il est très simple : un haut noir, une jupe noire et des bote noir avec un petit lacet de la couleur de votre bracelet. Sur la jupe est imprimé votre prénom, également de la couleur de votre bracelet. Est-ce entendu ?

Oui, dit Hermione, mais pouvons nous voir l'uniforme ?

Bien sûr , dit Dumbledore

Ils se dirigèrent vers une petite chambre où étaient disposé les uniformes.

Hermione , Clover et Ginger furent très ravie de ces uniforme. La jupe était assez courte et à la mode. Le haut était court et laissait voir le nombril les bottes étaient hautes, mais si on regardait bien, c'était plutôt des baskets, mais haut.

C'est Mélissa, de l'équipe de Mattew qui l'a choisi, elle m'a dit que c'était à la mode, rit-il

En effet, ajouta Ginger, c'est très à la mode.

Suivez-moi les filles, nous retournons au bureau

Ils refirent le chemin à l'envers et ils atteignirent enfin le bureau de Dumbledore

Enfin à l'intérieur :

Un chocolat, proposa t-il en montrant une boite

S'il-vous plait , accepta Hermione

Clover, Ginger ? questionna Dumbledore

Avec plaisir, dirent-elles

J'espère que vous vous rendez compte de l'ampleur de votre tache, mais j'ai confiance en vous. Maintenant, avant de vous libérez, il me manque tout de même à éclaircir quelques points. Personne, je dis bien personne ne doit être au courant. Même l'ordre ne le sait pas, ajouta t-il à l'adresse d'Hermione. Il se pourrait que se soit très dangereux que quelqu'un le découvre, bien sur, on vous connaîtra dans le monde entier, mais comme des super héroïnes. Je pense que vous devrez tachez de ne pas faire voir votre ceinture qui possède votre nom, mais de tout les façons, il y a plein d'Hermione, de Clover ou de Ginger dans le monde ! Dans tout les cas, vous porterez des lunettes de couleur, toujours choisies par Mélissa. Elles doivent aussi être … à la mode !

Hermione et Ginger sourirent et Clover rit.

Vous êtes drôle professeur, dit Clover , je l'avais aussi remarqué lors de ma répartition !

Vous savez, quand on devient vieux ! C'es l'âge , plaisanta t-il. Continuons, dit-il. Si vous avez un quelconque problème, si vous êtes malade ou que vous ne vous sentez vraiment pas bien, j'accepterai que vous n'alliez pas en mission, mais cela doit être que lors de cas exceptionnels !

Puis, je tiens à vous rassurez, je peux vous assurez que tout ira bien.

J'espère que vous avez retenu le chemin pour vous rendre au centre ! Il ne suffit pas simplement de passer à travers le mur, il faut prononcer le mot de passe : sesisasasososusu , je pense que personne à part le centre ne prononcera ce mot !

Puis si il arrive qu'il soit découvert, on le changera, bien entendu !

Ginger rit à l'écoute du mot de passe, Dumbledore avait vraiment des idées bizarres ….

Je tiens à ce que vous fassiez très attention lorsque vous appèlerez votre autre vous . Comme l'a si bien dit Jack , partez au toilette, cachez-vous des regards indiscrets, ou bien prononcez la formule « Invisibilitis » pour sortir très discrètement de la classe. Mais il vous faudra faire attention, se sort ne dure que deux minutes

Evitez de parler de l'O.S.S ou de quoi que se soit qui ait rapport dans des lieux « publics » où on pourrait facilement vous entendre.

Je veux aussi que vous m'aidiez à localiser les futurs mangemorts. Mais , il ne vous faut pas simplement jugé la personne par ses actes, il faut cherché plus loin. Par exemple, vous doutez bien que Monsieur Malfoy devienne Mangemort, mais vous vous étonnerez qu'il veuille renoncer ! Il a bien failli mourir en s'opposant à Lucius Malfoy …. enfin !

Lors de votre rentrée, l'année prochaine, vous deux, dit il en désignant Clover et Ginger, vous aurez une chambre pour vous deux car je vous désignerai préfètes. Cette chambre sera relier, derrière un tableau, à la chambre de Miss Granger, car elle sera Préfète-en-Chef ( il lui tendit son badge ). Miss Granger, vous partagerez votre salle commune avec Draco Malfoy, l'autre Préfet-en-Chef. Ginger, Clover, si vous voulez vous rendre dans la salle commune d'Hermione, apparaissez par la porte d'entré. Surtout, ne sortez pas de la chambre d'Hermione comme par magie. Monsieur Malfoy pourrait avoir des soupçons.

Hermione , Ginger et Clover remercièrent Dumbledore pour leurs nouveaux postes. Elle allaient vivre tranquilles, sans les deux commères de Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil !

Enfin une année calme …

Je vous convoquerais souvent pendant l'année, donc vous prétexterai une réunion de préfets … Ou bien, tachez d'en parler et dites que vous sortez faire une promenade dans le parc, par exemple.

Je vous donne l'autorisation de sortir dans la nuits, on ne sait jamais si il y aura des mission à trois heure du matin et si vous êtes dans de mauvaises postures avec un garçon ( les filles rougirent ) … dites que vous allez vous protégez, et votre autre vous sortira, mais belle et bien protégez ! C'est très important jeunes filles ( Les filles rougirent de nouveau )

Mais non, il n'y a pas de raison de faire cette tête, c'est la vérité !

C'est juste que l'on a pas l'habitude de parler de sexe avec les professeurs, expliqua Ginger du mieux qu'elle pu

J'avoue que vous avez raison, rit Dumbledore

Hermione et Clover approuvèrent en riant

Bon, dit finalement Dumbledore, je coirs que je vais vous laisser retourner à votre dortoir pour préparer vos affaires. Vos missions ne commenceront qu'a la rentrée.

Je vous souhaite de bonne vacances

également Monsieur, dit Clover

Oui, bonne vacance, dit Hermione

Profitez-en, dit Ginger

Vous aussi, vous aussi ! ajouta Dumbledore

Clover et ses deux meilleures amies sortirent du bureau du professeur Dumbledore

Vous en pensez quoi ? demanda t-elle

De quoi ? questionna Hermione

Bah de tout ça … d'être des SuperHéroïne

Shuuutt ! dit Ginger , tu as DEJA oublié ce qu'a dit Dumbledore ?

Pardon, alors, vous en pensez quoi, reprit-elle moins fort

Je pense que l'année prochaine va être très compliqué, commenca Hermione

Mais à la fois super ! continua Ginger , tu t'imagine !

Elles atteignirent leur salle commune.

Lavande et Parvati doivent être avec des garçons, commenta Clover

Dois-je te rappelais, jeune fille, dit Hermione, que tu sort avec des garçons autant qu'elles !

C'est vrai, répondit Clover en riant, mais moi, je suis différente, puis je me protège

Moi, aussi dit Ginger

Et moi aussi ! ajouta Hermione

Elles rirent pendant un bon bout de temps

Vous ne pensez pas que l'ont devrez préparé nos valises, dit finalement Clover

Moi je pense que c'est toi qui a le plus besoin de préparer ta valise, vu ton organisation, plaisanta Hermione

Commençons alors ! ajouta Ginger

Tout cela prit deux heures. Entre temps, Lavande et Parvati étaient revenue et ,lorsque les trois amies terminèrent leurs valises, toutes les cinq, elles se mirent à discuter de l'année, des garçons, des habits ….

Tu sais quoi Clo', dit Parvati, je crois que Harry en pince pour toi

C'est vrai ? demanda Clover avant de commencer à rire avec ses amies

Et moi je pense, continua Lavande , que Gin' en pince pour l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle, je me trompe ?

Effectivement, tu as raison ! répondit Ginger, il doit avoir de sacré tablettes de chocolats ! Et moi, j'aime le chocolat ! plaisanta t-elle

Et toi Hermione, demanda Parvati , quelqu'un en vu ?

Non pas spécialement, je pense que je verrai , après les vacances, par contre, côté moldu, il y a beaucoup de tablettes de chocolat ! Moi aussi, j'aime le chocolat

On aime toute le chocolat, coupa Clover en riant

Moi je préfère les saucisses …

Parvati ! s'exclamèrent les quatre autres jeunes filles

Bah quoi !

Après une demi-heure de discussion, elles se couchèrent finalement. Hermione et Clover se rendirent dans le lit de Ginger, le plus éloigné de celui de Parvati et Lavande pour parler tranquillement de leurs nouveau statut d'agentes secrètes

Hermione, la meilleure élève de sa promotion, lança un puissant sort d'insonorisation autour du lit de Ginger

Je coirs que j'ai peur les filles, dit Ginger, n'empêche qu'on risque notre vie

Ouais, bof, en cas de problèmes, on appuis sur le bouton orange et comme on sera en problèmes, il nous télétransporteront au centre de nouveau, t'as pas à t'inquiéter, dit Hermione. Ta accepter bien vite Clover

Bah ouais, pour mes parents

Je te comprends, dit Hermione, mais je te rappèle que se n'est pas bien d'être assoiffé par la vengeance

Ouais …. tu as sûrement raison, dit Clover , d'un ton morne

Hermione a raison, ajouta Ginger, tout cela ne mène à rien

De toutes les manières, j'aurai accepter, se défendit Clover

Je sais, je sais, dit Hermione

L'uniforme est super coooool ! s'exclama Clover, j'ai hâte de la porter

Moi aussi ! ajouta Ginger, mais ils ont oublié de nous monter les lunettes

Il faudrait que l'on remercie la telle Mélissa. Sinon, je ne sais pas de quoi Dumbledore nous aurait vêtu ! commenta Hermione

Sûrement comme Zorro, proposa Clover

Ou comme une magicienne, ajouta Hermione

Ou comme une femme des cavernes

Ouais …. je m'imagine vraiment pas , rit Hermione

Si, si, ça t'irai bien ! plaisanta Clover

Cela valu un coup de coussin de la part d'Hermione , ce qui déclencha une petite bataille de polochon qui dura beaucoup de temps, je peux vous l'assurer

Je pense qu'on devrait aller ce coucher , dit Clover

Pour une fois que tu es raisonnable, dit Hermione, on doit bien t'écouter

Hermione désactiva le sort d'insonorisation et se dirigea vers son lit

Bonne nuit, dit-elle, faites de beaux rêves

Avant de s'endormir, Hermione repensa à sa journée, certes, elle était contente d'être une héroïne, mais cela impliquer beaucoup de chose, l'année prochaine, elle devra être prudente. En plus, partagé sa salle commune avec Draco Malfoy ne la réjouissait pas vraiment, heureusement que Clover et Ginger seraient près d'elle. Parfois, elle commençait à réfléchir à sa vie si elle n'avait pas rencontré Ginger et Clover.

Elle traînerait sûrement avec Harry et Ron, elle n'aurait jamais une de relations amoureuses, elle serait restée enfermée dans ses livres, bien qu'ils soient passionnant. Elle continuait à lire énormément, mais elle était plus ouverte à de nouvelles amitiés, de nouvelles aventures, de nouvelles expériences …La preuve, elle discutait avec Lavande et Parvati, elle n'aurait jamais cru que cela arriverait un jour, puis elle avait eu des petits copains, comme Seamus Finnigan ou bien un poursuiveur de Serdaigle … et, elle avait partagé des fous rires avec ses meilleures amies, et elle passait énormément de temps avec ses deux grands frères qu'elle aimait énormément ! Cette année avait été merveilleuse, la prochaine serait incroyablement fantastique !

Hermione, Clover ! debout ! cria Ginger , aujourd'hui, on rentre chez nous !

Bonjour à toi aussi Gin' ,dit Clover , au faite vous passerez le mois d'août chez moi ? demanda t-elle à Ginger et Hermione

Je ne crois pas qu'il y est de problèmes , dit Hermione

De mon côté non plus, ajouta Ginger

Les filles se préparèrent et descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner

Salut Harry ! dit Hermione en l'embrassant sur la joue

Hey 'mione ! Comment ça va ?

Super, et toi ?

Bien, je veux pas trop rentré … mais bon

Je t'aime beaucoup Harry.

Moi aussi quelle question

Hermione lui fit un bisous sur la joue

Salut Ron !

'lut, dit-il à moitié réveillé

Hermione s'assit avec Clover et Ginger et commença à déjeuner

Vite les filles, dit Harry à l'adresse du trio , le train va partir

Il les aida à monter leur valise

Merci Ryry , dit Clover, je t'aime beaucoup moi aussi

Hey, moi aussi, dit Ginger

En effet, Harry était leur meilleur ami à toute les trois, mais seul Hermione le considérait comme son frère.

Je vous aime toute les trois ! dit Harry, bon voyage, ajouta t-il

Bye, dit Hermione, essaies de passer de bonnes vacances

Ouais, j'essaierai !

Ils montèrent dans le train et Clover Ginger et Hermione prirent un compartiment à part .

Elles discutèrent pendant les neuf heures du voyages, dormirent un peu, lurent et s'amusèrent beaucoup. Entre-temps, Ginny et Luna leur avait rendu visite et elles avaient discuté, puis était venu Neville.

On est arrivé ! dit Ginger

Ouais… bah, bonnes vacances, dit Hermione

Ils se saluèrent et se souhaitèrent bonne vacances

Mes pupuces, dit Clover, on s'écrit puis on se félétone !

On se téléphone, Clo' ! Bye, dit Hermione

Bye, dit Ginger

C'est triste les au revoir ! ajouta Clover

Ouais , ouais, c 'est ça

C'est sur ces bonnes paroles que nos amies se séparèrent

Voilà, c'est la fin du premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Je veux des reviews !

Et comme dan mes autres fics, j'en veux 20 ! lol

Enfin , pas dans ce premier chapitre car je ne sais pas si cette fic va plaire

Passer voir mon autre fic, « Athéna », dès qu'elle aura 12 reviews , je posterai la suite

Rose Halliwell

x-x-x


	2. Vacances

Salut , voilà le second chapitre de Superhéroïnes, j'ai pris beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire car je n'avais pas d'inspiration pour la scène de la fête, que vous lirez après, donc je l'ai faite, cette scène, mais j'avoue qu'elle est très nulle !

Mais bon, j'ai quand même réussi à avancer, et j'ai rajouté un petit passage sur les récents attentats de Londres, j'ai était très triste, mais bon, c'est la vie …

Enfin bref, je me doute bien que vous êtes là pour lire la suite, donc voici les réponse aux reviews puis le second chapitre !

**Réponses aux Reviews**

**hermy.67** : bah, voilà la suite, je ne tiens pas à abandonner cette fic, n'y Athéna, car j'ai même des plans pour Athéna 2 , qui ne s'appellera pas comme ça mais si je te le dis, ça dévoilera un grand mystère du premier Athéna , donc voilà, et j'ai même une petite idée pour mettre, comment dirai-je, un peu en commun Athéna et Superhéroïnes, mais pour ça, il faut que tu continues à lire ces deux fics !

**lolly-girl** : voilà la suite !

**Chupa **: Merci pour le compliment puis voilà la suite

**oreal12** : Merci et voilà la suite ! je ne tiens pas à abandonner cette fic, donc je continue !

**ewilan59** : comme tu vois, je n'ai pas attendu les 20 reviews, grâce à ta review ! Même si je n'en attendait pas 20 mais au moins dix, mais bon, c'et pas grave ! au faite, passe lire ma fic Athéna !

**Fin des Réponses aux Reviews**

Read & Review

* * *

_CHAPITRE 2_ : **Vacance rime avec alcool, garçon, anniversaire, piscine …. Et quoi d'autre ?**

Hermione se réveilla doucement, au bruit des oiseaux et du vent frais matinal de la ville d'Aberdeen, au nord de la Grande – Bretagne.

Comme tous les matins, elle prit sa douche et alla prendre son petit déjeuner, composé d'un jus d'orange et de deux toasts beurrés.

Il ne manquait plus qu'une semaine pour qu'elle aille enfin rejoindre ses deux amies pour fêter son anniversaire et passer le reste des grandes vacances avec elles.

Puis continua la routine habituelle des vacances, c'est-à-dire télé, ordinateur, musique, nourriture, fringues et lit (mdrh : pour dormir, pas pour autre chose).

Malheureusement, ce matin-là, rien d'intéressant à la télé, donc Hermione monta plus vite que prévus dans sa chambre pour allumer son ordinateur.

Et comme dirait sa mère, rien qu'un peu de musique pour ne pas s'ennuyer.

Hermione choisit donc d'écouter la magnifique chanson de Boxcar Racer : « There is »

(mdrh : un de mes groupes favoris ! eh oui, vous l'avez deviné, je suis rock/emo/punk ! mais juste dans la musique, je ne suis pas gothique mais si j'ai rein contre eux , j'adore les couleurs, mais le noir aussi, par exemple, la je suis habillée en blanc avec une ceinture punk noir héhé XD )

Puis après décida de finalement sortir de sa chambre pour aller courir dans le parc, non pas qu'Hermione ait besoin de faire de l'exercice, mais, en vacances, les kilos augmente très rapidement, c'est sur, si on passe sa journée à manger et a dormir …

Revenue enfin chez elle, Hermione décida de prendre une bonne douche, puis ensuite de déjeuner. Ses parents étant absents, elle dut donc se préparer une bonne salade de tomate, des pommes de terre sautées, et un bon steak bien cuit. Voilà se que mangeait Hermione Granger depuis plus d'une semaine car ses parents, étant partis pour une réunion de haute importance à Londres, l'avaient laissée seule à la maison, non pas parce que Hermione ait refusé de les accompagnés, mais car la réunion de haute importance n'était qu'une supercherie que ses parents avaient inventé pour pouvoir passer des nuits pas très saintes, dépendant du point de vue.

Après avoir passer sa journée à alterner entre téléphone, ordinateur, télé, cuisine, toilette, notre chère Hermione décida enfin de se coucher pour se récupérer de cette journée ô combien passionnante …

Le lendemain matin recommença comme la journée précédente…. Jusqu'à ce que enfin, elle parte le lendemain chez Clover

Entre temps, ses parents étaient revenus et Hermione n'eut pas à préparer ses repas ni de faire son lit …. Voilà l'excuse qu'avaient trouvé ses parents pour la laisser seule autant de temps

« Hermione chérie, s'écria Lauren Granger au bas de l'escalier, Ginger et Clover au téléphone !

-J'arrive Maman

-Salut les filles

-Salut

-Tu as fait ta valise ? demanda Ginger

-C'est ce que j'allai faire, on se voit demain de tout façon

-Ok, répondit Ginger

-Waouh, s'écria Clover, notre conversation la plus courte que l'on ait jamais eut, un record !

-C'est ça, Bye »

Hermione raccrocha le téléphone, n'étant pas d'humeur à parler ce soir-là ….

------------------SUPERHEROINES----------------

Vers neuf heures du matin, Hermione était lavée, habillée, coiffée … enfin, pour être brève, elle était prête pour se rendre chez son amie Clover.

Mais l'attente de trois heures de l'après-midi ne fut pas une partie de plaisir pour la jeune brune.

Quand, enfin, elle entendit la sonnette de l'entrée, elle se précipita pour venir ouvrir la porte à ses deux amies.

-Ionny ! s'écria Ginger

-Gin', Clo', Comment ça va ?

-Ca peut aller, commenta Clover, au faite, désolée pour être venue si tard

-C'est sur, toi qui était sensée venir me chercher à dix heures ! s'écria Hermione

Son amie s'excusa longuement et toutes trois purent enfin se rendre chez Clover

Hermione fut chaudement accueillie par la grand-mère de Clo', Madame Ashlee Hennighan.

Comme à sa première visite, Hermione dormit dans la même chambre, luxueusement meublée, sans être excessif.

Après avoir aidé leur amie à déballer ses affaires, nos trois compagnes se rendirent dans le jardin, près de la piscine, afin de pourvoir s'amuser dans l'eau à leur guise.

Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elles firent.

Puis, après deux ou trois compétitions du meilleur saut, les trois jeunes filles décidèrent donc de rentrée à l'intérieure du manoir Hennighan.

Deux heures plus tard, elles étaient attablée et entrain de prendre tranquillement leur dînée, en compagnie de Ashlee, qui tenait à se qu'on l'appelle par son prénom.

-Vous savez Hermione, commenta Ashlee, j'ai toujours admirez les moldus, bien que je ne comprenne très peu de leur monde, malgré les cours d'étude des moldus à Salem. Et lorsque vous aurez un peu de temps libre, je vous prierez de m'expliquer quelques chose basiques, comme par exemple le petit canard jaune que les moldus mettent dans leurs bains lors qu'ils vont se baigner, est-ce un sorte de rituelle, ou bien est-ce un remède pour avoir une peau douce ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

Hermione sourie et entreprit d'expliquer à Ashlee que de mettre un canard en plastique dans le bain était un amusement pour les enfants de bas age.

Et ainsi continua la soirée, jusqu'à une heure avancée, où Ashlee dut envoyée les filles au lit pour pouvoir elle-même aller rejoindre le sien.

Ionny s'endormit paisiblement, en songeant à la journée du lendemain… son anniversaire.

------------------SUPERHEROINES----------------

Clover ouvrit d'abord son œil gauche, puis le droit, et son regard se posa directement sur son calendrier où était écrit en grand et entourée de petites étoiles animées « ANNIVERSAIRE D'HERMIONE ».

Elle se précipita donc dans la chambre de Ginger afin de la réveiller et d'aller souhaiter comme il se doit un joyeux anniversaire à son amie

-BON ANNIVERSAIRE HEMIONE ! s'écrièrent Ginger et Clover

-HAAAAA ! cria Hermione, apparemment perdue, ha oui, c'est vrai c'est mon anniversaire !

Ginger la regarda bizarrement, comment pouvait-on oublier son anniversaire si facilement…

Elles descendirent toute trois dans le petit salon, où se prenait le petit déjeuné, et Hermione se fit féliciter par Ashlee, qui lui tendit un paquet.

Très vite, elle en eut deux autres dans la main, ceux correspondants à Clover et Ginger.

Hermione ouvrit en premier celui de Ashlee, qui s'avérait être un livre sur les différentes origines sorcière dans le monde Indou.

Elle la remercia et ouvrit le second paquet, celui de Ginger. Elle y trouva un coffret de cosmétique, celui qu'elle voulait s'offrir depuis des mois, mais qui n'était plus en stock

-J'ai pu en déniché un, ajouta Ginger

Puis, finalement, elle entreprit de déballer le troisième cadeau, qui lui avait été offert par Clover. Il s'agissait d'une robe de bal de couleur noire, avec quelques coutures rouges par-ci et par-là.

Hermione remercia comme il se doit les trois personne lui ayant offert ses cadeaux puis, ensuite, commença à prendre son petit déjeuné habituelle, c'est-à-dire un verre de jus d'orange et deux toasts beurrées.

Tout à coup, plusieurs hiboux vinrent se déposer près d'Hermione.

Une des lettres qui lui était destinée venait de chez Harry, qui était au square Grimmaurd.

_Ma petite Hermione,_

_J'espère que tes vacances se passent bien, BON ANNIVERSAIRE, je te fais de gros bisous_

_On se revoit bientôt_

_Harry_

-Tiens, c'est bizarre, s'étonna Hermione, c'est la première fois que Harry m'adresse une lettre si courte, et en plus il dit qu'on se reverra bientôt. Il a une drôle de perspective du « bientôt » puisque l'on se reverra que à la rentrée….. pas vrai ?

-Euh oui, oui, c'est cela, di Clover, apparemment gênée

Hermione la regarda bizarrement, ayant l'impression qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Mais elle n'y prêta pas attention et elle continua de lire les lettres qui lui étaient adressées.

------------------SUPERHEROINES----------------

Lest trois jeunes femmes s'étaient vraiment amusées durant cette journée.

Il était à présent sept heures trente et Clover paraissait anxieuse.

Soudain, la sonnette du manoir retentit. Hermione, qui était dans sa chambre, n'entendit rien de cela.

Elle était avec Ginger et elles se préparaient pour aller au restaurant, comme l'avait prévue Ashlee, afin de fêter dignement l'anniversaire d'Hermione, qui s'était vêtue d'un pantalon noir très élégant et d'une chemise blanche à manche trois quart.

Ginger, elle, avait mis une jupe noire et un top couleur vert pomme.

Les deux jeunes fille descendirent les escaliers, afin d'y rejoindre Clover, qui était habillé d'une jupe rose et d'un haut noir.

Hermione questionna Clover sur Ashlee, et la jeune fille lui dit d'une voix quelque peu nerveuse que celle-ci était entrain de se pomponner.

Celle-ci lui dit de passer dans le grand salon et là….

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HEMIONE ! S'écrièrent Harry, Ron, Ginny, Parvati, Lavande, Neville, Seamus et Dean

-Waouh, dit Hermione, émue, qui ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. C'est vous, Clover et Ginger, qui avez organisé tout cela ?

-Oui ! affirma Ginger, avec l'aide de Ashlee

-Où est-elle en parlant de cela ?

-Elle est sortit afin de nous laisser la maison libre, elle rentrera vers minuit, avoua Clover

C'est ainsi que commença la petite fête. Dans un coin du grand salon était disposé un buffet avec toutes sortes de boissons, alcoolisées ou non.

Hermione se servit un peu de Whisky pur feu, mais vraiment un peu, alors que les autres, prenait des verres de Vodka Orange

Heureusement, personne de se soûla, et la petite fête pu continuer tranquillement.

Tout le monde sortit dehors, près de la piscine, afin de se rafraîchir et Clover proposa à ses invités de se baigner. Elle dut fournir les maillots de bain à ceux qui n'avaient pas pensé à les apporter.

La fête continua …dans la piscine !

Plusieurs discussions osées eurent lieues, à cause de l'effet de l'alcool, mais rien de bien grave.

Il y eut également plusieurs compétitions entre chaque invités alors que d'autres se laissaient sécher, allongés sur des chaises longues tout en papotant, par le vent frais du soir.

Les sujets de discussions varièrent entre garçons, filles, habits, mode, sports… jusqu'à ce que le sujet se tourne vers des choses plus graves, comme les récents attentats moldus à Londres. Et qui parle d'attentat parle de Voldemort.

Harry prit son air grave, attribué à tout ce qui touchait le sujet « Voldemort », et après quelques commentaires, ils continuèrent à bavarder et à boire tout en nageant dans la piscine.

L'heure avançait rapidement pou eux, il était déjà onze heures du soir. Il ne restait qu'une heure pour pouvoir célébrer comme il faut un anniversaire digne d'Hermione

Tout le monde se rassembla dans le Grand Salon, où eu lieu l'ouverture des cadeaux.

Hermione reçu de la part de Harry un assortiment de plumes et parchemins de la marques « senteurs et magie ». Effectivement, chaque plumes et parchemins avaient une odeur différente.

Elle ouvrit le cadeau offert par Ron et Ginny, qui s'avérait être un épais grimoire sur l'ancienne sorcellerie. Elle le commencera dès ce soir !

Neville lui avait offert un drôle de chapeau, du même style de ceux de sa grand-mère. Hermione se promit de le porter la veille de son mariage, si elle se mariait.

De la part de Lavande et de Parvati, elle avait reçu une robe magnifique, aux couleurs vives, cette robe étant accompagné par les chaussures et le sac assortit.

Puis enfin, Seamus et Dean lui avaient offert le nouveau nettoyage de baguette sortit sur le marché.

Elle remercia tous ses invités puis ils se servirent du gâteau au chocolat, spécialement préparé par Ashlee, qui ne devait pas tarder à arriver

Ainsi continua l'anniversaire d'Hermione, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Ashlee

Hermione la remercia pour tout et laissa échapper quelques larmes d'émotion

Elle salua ses amis et se promirent de se revoir à la rentrée.

------------------SUPERHEROINES----------------

Hermione, Clover et Ginger terminèrent la fin de la soirée à tout nettoyer afin de ne pas avoir à le faire le lendemain.

Hermione remercia encore une fois ses amies pour tout ce qu'elles avaient fait pour que cette soirée soit réalisable et réussite

Comme promis, elle entama le livre de la magie ancienne, qui était un livre très intéressant. Puis, après avoir fermé son livre, elle sombra dans un sommeil réparateur afin d'être en forme pour la journée qui l'attendait le lendemain

------------------SUPERHEROINES----------------

A sept heures du matin, les trois jeunes filles étaient prêtes pour passer une journée fabuleuse à alterner entre centre commercial, cinéma, MacDonald, et le centre d'attraction s'étant installé en plein Londres.

Elles passèrent d'abord devant le magasin de CD où Hermione put s'offrir le CD de Blink 182, elle avait économisé pour pouvoir se l'acheter.

Après cela, elles s'arrêtèrent dans un magasin de mode pour que Clover puisse s'acheter le pantalon blanc à rayures noires, récemment sortis sur le marché.

Puis, finalement, Ginger s'acheta une toute nouvelle paire de Converse noir et rouge, elle les voulait depuis longtemps (mdrh : moi aussi d'ailleurs : P)

-J'ai vraiment faim ! s'exclama Hermione, on passe maintenant à MacDo ?

-Si tu y tiens, dit Ginger

Elles montèrent donc à l'étage du centre où se trouvait les restaurant ….

-Vous trouvez pas que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne parle pas de … vous savez quoi ? dit Ginger

-C'est vrai, c'est pourtant un sujet inquiétant, tout ça et notre nouvelle « identité », commenta Clover

-Moi je pense que c'est plutôt pour pas me prendre la tête maintenant que je ne tiens pas à aborder le sujet, on est en vacances et je veux en profiter. En plus il ne reste que deux semaines pour en profiter … C'est dommage comme le temps passe vite

-Et ce qui est dommage, c'est que tu n'es venu que deux semaines après le 1er Août, on aurait pu plus profiter …. Se lamenta Clover

-Je sais, dit Hermione, mais tu sais, mais parents était partis pour une réunion, en passant, mon œil, ça devrait surtout être pour une partie de jambe en l'air, si vous voulez mon avis… enfin bref, je ne pouvais pas, selon eux, laisser la maison toute seule, enfin, ils avaient qu'à rester ….mais bon, tant pis ! Ca sera qu'on je serai indépendante, ralala, comme vous pouvez savoir que je ne veux pas avoir dix-huit ans, tout à coup, t'as toutes les responsabilités qui te tombe dessus….

Ses deux amies acquiescèrent et toutes trois se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du cinéma pour voir « The House of Wax » (mdrh : je ne sais pas comment ça s'appelle en français puique je vis en plein milieux des caraïbes mais c'est un bon film qui ma fait rire, même si il y a des parties qui font un peu peur, enfin bref)

Deux heures après, elles sortirent du cinéma et se rendirent au parc d'attraction récemment installé au beau milieu de Londres, dans la partie sorcière

Il y avait de nombreux manèges, sorciers et moldus, et les trois filles s'amusèrent comme des petites filles de trois ans lorsqu'elles montent dans un manège.

Elles finirent l'après midi dans le par cet se promirent d'y retourner le lendemain, après avoir acheter leurs fournitures sur le chemin de traverse.

------------------SUPERHEROINES----------------

-Hermione, fais moi voir la liste ! lui demanda Ginger

Hermione se la tendit :

**COLLEGE POURDLARD-ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE**

Uniforme

Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de septième de septième année devront obligatoirement être équipées :

1) trois robes (noires), modèle normal

2) deux robes (noires), spéciales pour les préparations de potions dans l'option médecine sorcière

3) 1 chapeau pointu (noir)

4) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuire de dragon ou autre matière semblable)

5) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)

6) Une robe de bal

7) Tenues moldus (la raison sera expliqué en début d'année)

Livre et manuels

Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants

Le livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 7 et +), de Miranda Fauconnette

Manuel de Métamorphose à l'usage des grands élèves de Emeric G.Changé

Les autres manuels sont la deuxième partie des manuels de sixième année

Manuel dépendant de la spécialisation :

**Médicomagie :**

Les remèdes ou contre sort, de Maria Kelari

Potions médicinales, de Marc Médecin

Osculations du patient, Jacques Malade

Les différents vaccins, de Marc Médecins.

**Auror :**

La défense contre les forces obscure et magie noire, de Chris G. Peur

Sorts d'attaque et de défense, de Kevin Malaroie

Les différentes positions d'attaque, Greg Senirato

**Véterimagie :**

Eudes des animaux, de Dean Dindon

Les remèdes et contre sort pour les animaux, de Maria Kelari

Les différentes attitudes à adopter avec chaque animal, de Pierre Tezera

….

Ginger arrêta là sa lecture, et ne prit pas encore la peine de lire les fournitures.

Durant la septième année, toutes les trois allaient être séparées pour certains cours.

Hermione, elle, voulait étudier la médicomagie, Clover s'intéressait à l'étude d'auror alors que elle, Ginger, adorait les animaux.

Heureusement, elles avaient encore ensemble tous les cours communs tel que Métamorphose, potion, sortilège …

Une demi-heure plus tard, toutes trois se trouvaient sur le chemin de traverse.

Elles se dirigèrent d'abord à Gringotts, La banque des sorciers, afin de retirer de l'argent pour pouvoir se procurer leurs fournitures.

Cela fait, elles se dirigèrent vers le magasin de Mme Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers. Ensuite, elles allèrent à La mode magique afin d'acheter leurs robes de bal et accessoires (mdrh : tout ça sera décrit lors des bals :P )

A Fleury et Bott, elles achetèrent les manuels nécessaires à leur année, avec les différents manuels, dépendant de la spécialisation.

Ensuite, les jeunes filles rentrèrent dans la boutique appelé « le petit magicien » où elles pourraient trouver les fournitures nécessaire à tout les cours comme des plumes, des parchemins, des fioles en cristal, 1 nouveau chaudron en étain, taille 4, et toutes autres fournitures pour pouvoir entrer en septième année au collège Poudlard, que, je tiens à le rappeler, est une des plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie du monde (mdrh : comme si on le savait pas :P )

Elles s'arrêtèrent un moment chez Florian Fantarôme (mdrh : c'est comme ça que ça se dit o ?) pour repartir rapidement au parc d'attraction, comme elles avaient prévues

------------------SUPERHEROINES----------------

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées et a présent, s'était la veille de la rentrée à Poudlard, le jour le plus galère des vacances. Car, bien sur, il faut préparer sa valise. Hermione était passée chez elle pour récupérer quelques affaires qui lui manquaient, notamment Pattenrond.

Elle n'avait pas pu l'emmené chez Clover car Ashlee avait une forte allergie au poils de chat.

Mais cette année, elles avaient beaucoup plus de choses à mettre dans leurs valises, car cela était imposé par le nouveau statut. Dumbledore leurs avait même fait une liste spécial de choses à emmener comme des objets moldus pouvant leurs servir pour crée de nouveaux objets qui seront utiles lors des missions.

Elle avaient même du se munir d'un cahier pour prendre des notes et d'écrire les différents monstre, alliers de Voldemort.

Elles devaient également se réunir avec Dumbledore le lendemain de la rentrée à cinq heures du matin (mdrh ! ) car peu d'élèves étant levé à cette heures là, elles n'auront donc pas d'explications à fournir sur leur absence et leurs convocations chez Dumbledore.

Après avoir mis leurs effets personnelles et quelques petits détails dans leurs valises, les trois fille étaient fin prêtes.

L'elfe de maison avait, sous les ordres de Clover, commandé une pizza afin de ne pas le charger de trop de travail, En effet, l'elfe de maison, Katy, était enceinte (mdrh : ne me demandez pas comment, je ne connais pas le système de reproduction des elfes de maisons ! )

Trois verres de coca en plus et leur dîner était prêt.

Elles mangèrent avec appétit leur dernier repas moldus pour longtemps, car elles ne pourraient sûrement pas revenir pour les vacances à cause des missions, car, comme elles n'étaient pas prévues, elles pouvaient se produire à n'importe quel moment.

-NON ! Je ne veux pas retourner à l'école, se lamenta Clover

-C'est sur, affirma Ginger, avec notre nouveau rôle, j'espère qu'on aura quand même du temps de libre

-Tu parles pour quoi ? Pour l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle ? la taquina Hermione

Ginger bouda un moment avant d'éclater de rire devant sa tête lorsque Hermione lui posta un miroir devant les yeux

-Vous savez les filles, ajouta celle-ci, l'année va être fantastique mais à la fois chiante

-C'est vrai, approuva Hermione, mais c'est pas vous qui allez partager la salle commune avec Malfoy

Hermione se renfrogna un petit moment, car, en faite, elle vouait un haine particulière à Draco car il n'arrêtait pas de l'insulter de Sang-de-Bourbe … (mdrh : mais tout cela va peut-être changer :P )

-Mais tu sais bien, Hermione, que entre l'amour et la haine il n'y a qu'un pas, la taquina Clover

-Ouais, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit vrai dans notre cas, en plus, je n'ai jamais cru qu'il n'y ait qu'un pas en la haine et l'amour, mais bien des millions, et en plus, je ne veux pas être en amour avec Malfoy, s'outragea Hermione

-Si tu veux mon avis, ajouta Ginger, si tu le détestait vraiment, tu ne te mettrai pas dans un tel état alors que ça va faire sept ans qu'il t'insulte

-Mais qu'est ce que vous avez à dire que je peux avoir quelque chose avec Malfoy, s'énerva Hermione, avant de s'enfermer dans la chambre qui lui correspondait

Ginger commença à rire.

-Tu crois qu'ils finiront ensemble avant la fin de l'année, demanda t-elle à Clover

Clover haussa les épaules et elles se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'Hermione afin de s'excuser

A présent que tout était rentré dans l'ordre, elles se mirent à discuter tout en évitant soigneusement les mots « haine » « amour » « Draco Malfoy » et « Serpentard » pour ne pas remettre Hermione en colère

La discussion se dirigea vers le sujet « beaux gosses de Gryffondor » et, entre elles, elles élirent le plus beau, c'est-à-dire, le célébrissime Harry Potter

Après plusieurs fous rire et prise de têtes, elles allèrent se coucher, pour ne pas manquer la rentrer au célèbre Collège Poudlard

------------------SUPERHEROINES----------------

-Ginger, Hermione, Clover ! Debout ! cria Ashlee au bas des escaliers de marbre

Difficilement, elles ouvrirent les yeux et chacune à leur tour prirent un douche et revêtirent des habits normaux, en oubliant surtout pas de glisser dans leurs sacs l'uniforme de Poudlard

Hermione, qui avait était la première à être prête pris son déjeuner habituel et rajouta un peu de nutella sur un des toasts afin de savourer son dernier déjeuner en dehors de Poudlard pour l'année suivante, car elle ne retournerait chez elle que les prochaines grandes vacances, et il manquait bien dix mois !

Parfois, elle se demandait si elle avait bien fait d'accepter son admission au collège Poudlard, mais à chaque fois, elle regrettait ses parles et se disait que c'était sûrement le meilleur choix qu'elle n'est fait dans toutes sa vie.

Elle regarda en direction de l'escalier de marbre et y vit Ginger qui descendait et qui allait la rejoindre pour prendre son déjeuner constitué de bon chocolat chaud et d'un toast à la confiture de fraise.

-Ka ben domi ? demanda Hermione, la bouche pleine

Ginger acquit avec un mouvement de tête et la pria d'avaler ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche avant de parler car elle n'avait pas envie de vomir

Hermione répondit par un sourire moqueur en lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas fêter ces dix-sept en il y a deux semaines, mais ses deux ans !

Ginger secoua la tête.

Dix minutes plus tard, Clover décida enfin de monter son nez à la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Une heure plus tard, le chauffeur d'Ashlee arriva et les trois jeunes femmes s'avancèrent jusqu'à la voie neuf ¾ …

- C'et parti pour une nouvelle aventure !

------------------SUPERHEROINES----------------

Voilà, s'était le second chapitre de Superhéroïnes, j'espère que ça vous a plu, puis reviewer si vous voulez que le troisième chapitre pointe son nez !

Passez aussi lire ma fic Athéna dès que vous pouvez !

Review…

x-x-x-x-x-x

Rose H.

x-x-x-x-x-x


	3. Arrivé Poudlard et premier cours

Bonjour à tous.

J'arrive enfin avec le troisième chapitre de Superhéroïnes

**

* * *

Réponses aux reviews : **

**Cy alias HDloveforever :** Je suis contente que tu aimes autant, puis voilà la suite ! meci pour tes compliments, et je te les retourne :p

**eliotnaiss :** merci pour tes compliments, voici la suite, kiss aussi à toi. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira

**sacha :** merci pour tes compliments. Oui, tu m'avais dis pour ta fic ! Moi aussi je te fais de gros bisous et k'espère que ce chapitre te plairas autant que les autres !

**

* * *

DISCLAMER: **

Je ne vais pas dire ce que je ne possède pas, mais plutôt ce que je possède :

Clover Hennighan

Ginger Flowes

O.S.S ( Organisation Sorcière Secrète )

Des monstres en tout genre ( vous en saurez plus en lisant l'histoire )

Quelques décors

Malheureusement , les autres personnages tels Hermione Granger ( très importante dans l'histoire ! ) , Draco Malfoy ( pourquoi il est pas à moi ! ) ou Harry Potter et le reste sont à J.K Rowling !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Arrivée à Poudlard et premiers cours 

Hermione dura exactement …

« 10 minutes , cria Ginger, ça fait dix minutes que tu observes le Poudlard Express comme si c'était ton âme sœur ! Enfin Hermione, ce n'est qu'un train

Mais des larmes apparurent dans les yeux de la brunette

- Tu crois que le train soit vraiment son âme sœur ? demanda Clover, en adoptant l'attitude bête de Ron

- Arrête de faire l'idiote Clo' … Dis moi Ionny, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Bah, c'est peut-être la dernière fois que je vois le Poudlard Express et …

- Comment ça la dernière fois ? questionna Ginger, comment tu vas emmener tes enfants quand tu en auras ?

- Des enfants ? Mais quels enfants ? J'ai le 99 de possibilités de mourir cette année et toi tu me parles d'enfants ? ragea Hermione

Ni Ginger ni Clover eurent le courage d'émettre un seul bruit, ni pour respirer, et Clo avait déjà prit une teinte violette …

- Que ce passe t-il ? demanda Harry, puis quand il vit la tête de Clover, il dit : Ah, Mione va avoir ses règles

En effet, quand Clover retenait sa respiration de cette manière et qu'elle était avec une Hermione dépressive avec des hormones jusqu'au cerveau en face, c'est que la brunette allait avoir ces règles, Harry en était habitué, tous les mois c'était la même chose

Il donna un bisou a Hermione sur la joue puis la consola, bien qu'il ne sache pourquoi elle pleurait.

- Où et Ron ? demanda t-elle lorsqu'elle se décida à parler

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre mais, sorti de nulle part, Malfoy le devança

- Peut-être que ton cher Weasley est mort ? Ah, non, ce n'est pas possible, une fête nationale aurait été proclamée à cet évènement

- Très drôle Malfoy, répliqua Hermione, c'est plutôt quand tu te feras assassiner par ton maître que l'on fêtera l'évènement, hein Harry ?

- C'est ça Sang de Bourbe, répliqua Draco, je venais juste te rappeler que nous avions une réunion, mais comme j'ai l'impression que cela t'importe peu…

Hermione suivit le blondinet jusqu'au wagon des Préfets en Chef, tout en promettant à ses amis qu'elle reviendrait les voir.

- Bonjour M. Malfoy, Miss. Granger, les salua Dumbledore en personne

- Professeur, s'étonna Hermione, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que se soit vous qui nous accueillez

- Eh bien, quelle surprise n'est-ce pas ? Bah alors, qu'avez-vous M. Malfoy, vous êtes bien calme aujourd'hui ? Bon, je ne suis pas là pour faire causette mais bien pour vous expliquer en détail votre rôle de Préfets en Chef.  
Commençons point par point. Vous vous réunirez après notre réunion, avec les Préfets afin de leurs expliquer leurs rôles, qui, je vous le rappelle, consiste à faire régner l'ordre et le clame dans Poudlard. Vous répartirez vos devoirs avec eux, ainsi vous ne serez pas si chargés. Mais je veux que vous aillez bien en tête que cette année sera particulièrement difficile et vous devrez apprendre à gérer vos responsabilités. Dans chaque maison, comme à votre connaissance, il y a deux Préfets : Miss Flowes et Hennighan pour Gryffondor, M. Blaise Zambini et Miss Joliya Jerke chez les Serpentard, M. Jack Hernandez et M. Patrick Luniress à Serdaigle et enfin, de Poufsouffle, Miss Hannah Abbot et Ernie MacMillian.  
Le lundi, les Préfets de Gryffondor effectueront la ronde de 8h00 à 10h00 du soir  
La Mardi, les Préfets de Serpentard feront leur ronde à la même heure et le Mercredi, se sera le tour des Serdaigle et le jeudi le tour des Poufsouffle. Le Vendredi, vous effectuerez vous-même les rondes. Les rondes du Samedi se feront par deux maisons, celles de Serpentard et Gryffondor et le Dimanche, les Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, vous aurez donc le Week-end libre.  
Les réunions de rapports auront lieu tous les mois et les Préfets doivent aussi être présents.  
Durant l'année, vous aurez à organiser les sorties à Pré-au-Lard et les bals : celui d'Halloween, de Noël, de Printemps et de Fin d'année. Cette année, les bals sont nombreux pour apaiser les esprits des élèves.

Dumbledore reprit sa respiration puis continua ses explications.

- Comme vous le savez sûrement, vous allez devoir cohabiter ensemble. Vous aurez votre salle commune, votre salle de bains commune et deux chambres séparées. Une porte qui ne peut s'ouvrir que de votre côté vous reliera à la salle commune des Préfets, qui eux aussi auront des chambres, ou plutôt dortoir Filles/Garçons séparés. Vous serez donc les seuls à avoir votre chambre à vous, et je vous le rappelle, vos salles communes sont différentes et les Préfets n'ont pas le droit de connaître l'existence de la porte. Elle n'apparaît pas, de toutes les manières, de leurs côtés. La salle de bains des Préfets est une salle de bain toute autre que la votre.  
Je pense que c'est tout pour le moment, M. Malfoy, vous pouvez disposez et commencez à rassembler les Préfets pour votre réunion. Miss Granger, attendez un instant, il faut que je discute avec vous.

Quand Malfoy fut parti, il continua à parler

- J'ai du changer le système des dortoirs car cela aurait semblé louche que seuls les Préfètes de Gryffondor aient un dortoir appart. Vous viendrez toutes trois tout à l'heure dans mon bureau, vers dix heures, après le couvre-feu, pour que l'on puisse continuer notre discussion sur vous savez quoi. Bon, je pense que je dois retourner à Poudlard, vos collègues arrivent, ajouta t-il avant de disparaître dans un «pop» presque silencieux.

La réunion avec les Préfets ne dura que le temps de leur expliquer leur rôle, donc, un quart d'heure plus tard, Hermione put repartir avec ses amies afin de leur faire part de la réunion qu'elles auraient avec Dumbledore vers dix heures et ce fut dans la joie et la bonne humeur que le Poudlard Express arriva à la gare de Pré au Lard

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °SuPeRhErOiNeS° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

- Ah je meurs de faim, s'écria Ron, j'espère que ces mioches se feront vite répartir.

- Ron, surveille ton langage, je te prie, le gronda gentiment Hermione. En plus, ajouta t-elle, sa te fera un peu de bien d'attendre, si tu continue à t'empiffrer de la sorte, tu vas bientôt ressembler au cousin de Harry, comment il s'appelle déjà ? Ah oui, Dudley

- Merci pour la comparaison, bouda Ron, mais c'est que je suis un enfant en pleine croissance.

- Ron, répliqua Hermione, tu n'es plus un enfant tu es un…un homme, presque-adulte !

Ron rougit quand Hermione lui dit qu'il était un homme

- Ouais, bah moi je suis p'tetre un homme mais toi t'es une femme, dit il d'un air renfrogné.

- Oui, je sais cela…commença Hermione

- Arrêtez vous deux, Dumbledore va parler, les coupa Harry, pendant que Clover et Ginger les regardaient en riant.

- Mes chers élèves, aujourd'hui commence une nouvelle année au collège Poudlard mais je continuerai mon discours après la répartition des premières années, je sais bien que ce n'est pas marrant de rester debout autant de temps.

MacGonagall déposa sur un tabouret le Choixpeau magique commença sa chanson.

- Quand vous entendrez votre nom, dit le professeur de métamorphose, vous vous avancerez et vous asseirez sur le tabouret et placerez le Choixpeau sur votre tête afin qu'il puisse vous répartir dans votre nouvelle maison

Azerty Ytreza  
La petite fille s'assitsur le tabouret et déposa le choixpeau sur sa tête qui l'envoya à Poufsouffle puis ainsi continua la répartition jusqu'à Zyterma Marizerte, envoyée à Serdaigle

- Bien, avant que vous ne puissiez commencer à dîner, je vous rappelle que la forêt interdite reste bien interdite, et la liste des objets interdits dans Poudlard est affichée sur la porte du bureau de M. Rusard. Aussi, je tiens à rappelez aux septièmes années qu'ils devront rester dans la Grande Salle après le déjeuner afin d'expliquer le système des spécialisations. Sur ce, bon appétit !

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °SuPeRhErOiNeS° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Les trois jeunes filles attendaient patiemment dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor l'heure de leur rendez-vous. Elles avaient décidé de visiter leur Salle commune que lorsque leur réunion soit finie.

Il était à présent 9h45 et elles décidèrent de sortir pour bien arriver à l'heure.

« Bonsoir, les salua Dumbledore, suivez moi jusqu'au Centre, c'est là qu'aura lieu notre réunion. »

Il prononça le drôle de mot de passe (« sesisasasososusu ») et pénétra dans la salle du Centre.

Il conduisit les jeunes filles dans un salle où se trouvait une grande table avec minimum vingt sièges, où les autres membres de l'O.S.S étaient assis.

Après s'être salué, Jack se leva, sous l'ordre de Dumbledore, pour montrer aux filles les objets.

« Comme vous vous le rappelez, vous avez le bracelet multifonction, que je vous remet ce soir, prenez-en grand soin. Les autres appareils, objets ou autres vous seront présenté lors des missions. »

Ensuite, se leva Melissa.

« Je vous remet au jour d'aujourd'hui votre uniforme, auxquels des modifications ont été effectués. Par prudence, nous avons décidé de retirer le nom de vos jupes, car on pourrait vous reconnaître. Les jupes en question ont été peaufinées de manière à ce que vous vous sentiez à l'aise comme dans un pantalon. Vos lunettes, elles aussi améliorées, vous permettrons d'avoir une vue trois dimensions et une vue infrarouge pour mieux pouvoir trouver les indices nécessaire à votre mission. »

La jeune fille se rassit, laissant la parole au bon vieux Dumbledore :

« Je tiens à vous rappelez que vous devrez être disponibles vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, et sept jour sur sept, sauf si vous êtes mourantes sur un lit d'hôpital, mais, dans le cas de Poudlard, dans un lit d'infirmerie, enfin, résonna Dumbledore, si l'une de vous est mourante, elle ne serait plus à Poudlard, mais bien à Sainte Mangouste, cela s'applique aussi aux autres élèves… »

Et ce fut sur ces paroles ô combien intéressantes du Directeur que se termina la réunion, laissant libre cour aux jeunes filles de découvrir leur Salle Commune, séparément car Hermione, étant Préfète en Chef, partageait sa Salle avec Malfoy… Comme l'année s'annonçait passionnante…

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °SuPeRhErOiNeS° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Hermione prononça le mot de passe (Morgan) au tableau qui gardait l'entrée de sa maison (c'était un fée aux ailes tordues).

Sur un canapé, assis, l'attendait Malfoy :

« Granger, pourquoi arrives-tu si tard ?

- Malfoy, pourquoi te comportes-tu comme mon père ?

- Granger, arrête de me comparer à des moldus, ça me répugne. Je t'attendais pour te dire que nous avons le droit de changer le mot de passe une fois par semaine, donc dès demain, le nouveau mot de passe sera « les sangs de bourbe, c'est nul ». J'espère qu'au bout d'une semaine, l'idée sera passée et tu admettras enfin que tu n'es qu'un moins que rien… »

Hermione allait l'insulté mais se retînt et préféra ne rien dire. De toutes les manières, Malfoy était déjà parti, qu'importe ! Elle pourrait maintenant regarder avec toute tranquillité sa Salle Commune. Elle était très spacieuse. Les murs en bois comportaient quelques tableaux de sorciers célèbres et différentes représentation de paysage. Il y avait aussi deux canapés, en cuir noir, et les coussins étaient rouge et argent pour l'un, et vert et or pour l'autre (mdrh : c'et fait exprès, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne confonds pas la couleur des maisons…) et entre eux se trouvait une petite table basse, posé sur un beau tapis. Au fond de la pièce, on pouvait voir une petite cuisine et à côté, une table à manger. A l'opposé de la cuisine, il y avait une porte qui donnait sur une grande bibliothèque.

Un escalier menait à l'étage et se séparait en trois couloirs : celui d'Hermione, celui de Malfoy, et celui de la Salle de Bains.

Avant de visiter sa chambre, Hermione décida de découvrir d'abord la Salle de bains, très spacieuse avec une piscine qui devait servir de baignoire et une rangée de cinq lavabos. Il y avait aussi un placard pour y disposer quelques affaires et des serviettes de bains.

A partir de cette salle, une porte lui permettait d'accéder directement à sa chambre.

Comme tout le reste de l'appartement, la chambre aussi était très grande et un lit double, baldaquin, trônait au milieu de la pièce (mdrh : c'est une expression, le lit est bel et bien collé à un mur), et de chaque côté il y avait une table de nuit. De l'autre côté de la pièce, il y avait un bureau et des étagères pour pouvoir ranger ses livres, Hermione devrait en rajouter une, d'ailleurs. Et, près de la porte de la salle de bains, il y avait une armoire, où Hermione se précipita pour ranger ses vêtements.

Après avoir tout organiser, ainsi que ses livres, elle prit un bon bain et se coucha car demain, elle avait réunion des septièmes années, pour le système des spécialisations

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °SuPeRhErOiNeS° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

« Les septièmes, baissez un peu le ton, gronda Dumbledore. Je vous ai réuni ce matin pour que nous ayons l'opportunité de discuter sur les spécialisations. Elles ont été crée afin qu vous puissiez vous familiarisez avec votre futur carrière envisagée : La Médicomagie, les Aurors, les, la Vétérimagie, la Botanique, les Langues de Plombs, bref, toutes les carrières possibles.  
Vous aurez tous un horaire différent dépendant des carrières envisagées. Parfois, certaine carrière auront des cours communs, et je vous rappelle que les cours de base sont toujours présents. Vous aurez le droit de travailler à la bibliothèque jusqu'à deux heures après la fermeture si nécessaire, c'est pour cela que Mme Pince veille aussi tard.

Le reste de la journée, vous irez chacun dans votre groupe de spécialisation afin que la manière de travailler vous soit expliquée. Maintenant, rejoignez votre groupe, chaque professeur se trouvent dans une rangée qui porte le nom de vos carrières, rendez-y vous. »

Ce qui en surprit plus d'un fut de voir Malfoy se dirigeait vers le rang des aurors, que faisait un apprenti mangemort dans le rang de ceux qui les envoyaient en prison ?

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °SuPeRhErOiNeS° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Ginger sortait enfin de cette journée de calvaire, avec un paquet de feuille à la main. Elle avait fait connaissance de ses nouveaux professeurs, des nouvelles matières enseignées et la manière qu'elles se dérouleront.

Par contre, sur un point, elle avait eu de la chance, son groupa a été un des premiers à sortir donc elle aurait deux bonnes heures à passer en solitaire avant que ses amis ne reviennent.

Elle se dirigea vers sa salle commune. Elle était très joliment décorée, aux quatre couleurs de Poudlard avec un grand canapé et quelques fauteuils. Contrairement à la Salle des Préfets en Chef, il n'y avait pas de bibliothèque personnelle, mais la cuisine et la salle de bain étaient bien présentes.

L'étage se séparait en en trois couloirs : celui des filles, celui des garçons et celui de la Salle de Bains.

La chambre des filles était bien meublée : quatre lits, quatre armoires et quatre bureaux puis de grandes étagères.

Les filles avaient longuement discuté entre elles avant de se coucher. Ginger avait ainsi fait mieux la connaissance de Joliya Jerke qui n'était pas si méchante qu'on ne la décrivait.

Ginger avait aussi discuté avec Blaise Zambini, qui, à sa grande stupeur, a été très sympathique. Sûrement parce qu'ils étaient seuls.

La jeune fille prit sa douche et attendit ses amis devant la Grande Salle. Elle les aperçut et jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione :

« C'était mortel, soupira Hermione

- Atroce, complémenta Clover

- Invivable, confirma Harry

Et Ron, qui était presque en train de dormir n'eut la force que de hocher sa tête en signe d'affirmation

- Moi, ça a été plutôt pas mal, se venta Ginger

- Je prends ta place quand tu veux, déclara Clover »

Le repas finit bien vite et chacun put retrouver son lit douillé.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °SuPeRhErOiNeS° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

« Ca commence bien dis moi, dit Hermione, deux heures de potion pour bien commencer la journée, avec les Serpentard en plus.

Les jeunes gens attendaient que la cloche sonne avant de pourvoir entrer en classe, ils avaient fait exprès d'arriver tôt pour ne pas avoir à subir les foudres de Rogue de si bon matin.

- Non, non, non, non , pesta Rogue, c'est moi qui vous place : Malfoy/Flowes ; Granger/Zambini ; Potter/Parkinson ; Weasley/Bulstrode ; Hennighan/Goyle …  
C'est group ne dureront que pour la première séance. Dès demain, les groups changeront : Granger/Malfoy, Zambini/Flowes, Weasley/Parkinson, Potter/Jerke, Hennighan/Crabb …. »

Le cours se passa sans inconvénients et Hermione passa un bon moment avec Blaise, il l'avait même fait rire en racontant une anecdote sur Voldemort, il lui avait aussi avoué avoir changer de camp, et il pensait qu'il était le seul. Il avait mal de voir son ami, Draco, sombré comme cela dans le mal ténébreux.

Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement, ce jour les étudiant n'avaient que des cours basiques, donc c'était plutôt simple.  
Hermione avait pensé d'abord se rendre à la bibliothèque pour faire son travail, mais se rappela qu'elle en avait une personnelle dans son appartement, donc, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Elle n'était pas d'ailleurs la seule à voir penser cela.

Malfoy était confortablement allongé sur le sofa entrain de lire un livre :

« Tu sais lire, Malfoy ? demanda Hermione

- Oui, je ne m'appelle pas Crabb

- C'est ça, pousse toi de là et assis toi correctement, moi aussi je veux m'assoire

- Rêve, Granger, répondit-il sarcastiquement

Hermione s'assit donc sur les jambes de Malfoy en attendant qu'il daigne se lever.

- Non, mais Granger, t'es malade ou quoi ?

- J'attends juste que tu t'assieds correctement »

A sa plus grande surprise, il sortit de la pièce, non sans lui avoir lancé un de ses regards qui tuent.

Pendant ce temps là, Clover était assise en compagnie de Ron dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, et ils disputaient un jeu d'échec, que Ron remporta avec brio, comme à son habitude.

« Cette année va être super difficile, n'est-ce pas Ron ?

- Oui, surtout à cause de la spécialisation que l'on a choisis, pfff, auror, si j'avais su que c'était autant de travail, j'aurais choisis même la botanique. Heureusement qu'il y a un intérêt à être auror, tu es une sorte de Super héro, j'ai toujours rêvé de connaître un Super Héro

Clover rit nerveusement

- Bah quoi, j'ai dis quelque chose de mal ? questionna le rouquin

- Non, non, c'est rien, euh…je dois y aller. Bye Ron, super partie d'échec…

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °SuPeRhErOiNeS° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Clover entra en trombe dans sa salle commune et s'assit sur un fauteuil en face du canapé, où Ginger et Blaise étaient assis en train de discuter.

« Je vous dérange ? demanda Clover

- Pas le moins du monde, dit Ginger

- Ah, bah ça tombe bien, il faut que je discute avec toi, un instant…

- Blaise, tu permets ? demanda Ginger

- Oui, pas de problèmes, à plus tard

Clover prit place sur le canapé, à côté de Ginger, et l'écouta parler :

- Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, je voulais juste papoter, répondit Clover, pourquoi ? Je te dérangeais, avec Blaise, tout à l'heure …

- Bien sur que non ! Qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer ?

- Rien, c'était juste pour savoir. J'étais avec Ron tout à l'heure et il a dit qu'être auror c'était un peu comme être un super héro, et il m'a dit qu'il a toujours voulu rencontrer un super héro, tu vois, donc je suis partie et …

Mais une voix connue les interrompues

- Super héro ? De quoi vous parler ? demanda Hannah Abbot

- Oh, de rien qui ne puisse t'intéresser Abbot, trancha Ginger, qui ne pouvait pas supporter cette fille

Clover et Ginger se levèrent précipitamment alors qu'Hannah lui disait de se calmer, avant de franchir la porte de sa chambre.

- Tu l'as senti ?

Ginger acquit d'un hochement de tête et elles partirent en courant en direction du centre

- Sesisasasososusu

Les deux jeunes filles pénétrèrent dans le centre, bientôt rejointes par Hermione.  
Elles étaient toutes trois stressée.

Mattew apparut et fit un petit sourire désoler :

- Fausse alerte, l'attaque c'est suspendue

Ginger soupira de soulagement

- Ouf, je sentais le stress monter à vitesse grand V, mais vraiment vite ! Vous savez comme quand…………….

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire tellement elle se sentait bien.

Toutes trois repartirent du centre, se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle, il était déjà 7h30 du soir et la Grande Salle avait normalement déjà ouvert.

Effectivement, elles avaient raison. Ron était déjà attablé, aux côtés de Harry

- Bah alors, ça ne va pas ? Vous avez des têtes de mortes ? se préoccupa Ron

- Merci pour la comparaison, c'est très sympa, s'indigna Hermione.

Elle mangea rapidement, elle n'avait pas faim, puis monta rapidement dans sa salle commune, en disant à peine « bonne nuit » à ses amis.

Malfoy n'était pas encore arrivé, elle avait donc le loisir de prendre un bon bain s'en être dérangée… C'est ce qu'elle croyait…

- Ahhhhhhhh ! Mais quelle horreur, ça ne t'arrive jamais de fermer la porte a clé Granger !

- C'est bon, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais vu quelque chose. Je suis quand même enroulée d'une serviette de bain, se défendit Hermione.

- Oui, mais tu t'imagines si tu n'en aurait pas eu à cet instant. Je savais que tu souhaitais ma mort, mais pas jusqu'à me forcer de mourir dans d'atroce souffrance à la vue de ton corps exhiber ! Donc, la prochaine fois, tu fermes ? Compris Granger, où c'est trop pour ton petit cerveau de Sang de Bourbe

- Malfoy, dégage, veux-tu ? murmura Hermione, au bord des larmes.

Cette semaine avait était très éprouvante et Malfoy trouvait quand même le moment de la faire souffrir encore plus. Il était toujours là pour trouver l'abcès et de percer pour faire du mal à l'autre. Toujours.

- Malfoy, j'ai dit « DEGAGE », s'énerva la jeune brune

- Ca va, calme tes nerfs, dit-il avant de claquer la porte alors que Hermione se dirigeait dans sa chambre.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °SuPeRhErOiNeS° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

_Quelque part au fin fond de nulle part _

« Steinkerque, les armées sont elles prêtes ? siffla une voix

- Oui monseigneur, il ne nous manque que les Spartaziastes.

- Bien, répondit la voix étrange. Nous passerons à l'attaque dans cinq semaines…Steinkerque ?

- Oui, dit il en tremblant légèrement

- Vous avez fait du bon travail

Le dénommé Steinkerque disparut de la salle. Il était à présent dans une pièce qui ressemblait fort à une salle de cachot. A l'intérieure, il y avait cinq portes menant chacune à une chambre différentes, chacune d'elles gardant unes des armées.  
Il vérifia que tout allait bien avant de se dirigeait vers sa chambre.  
Alan Steinkerque était entré au service de Andersch, fidèle mangemort occupé des recrutement, il y avait maintenant un an. Malgré les mauvaises intentions de Andersch, Alan n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, ni à s'en vouloir à lui-même de servir quelqu'un qui lui-même servait le mal en personne.  
Selon Andersch, Voldemort ne représentait pas le mal. Il avait juste un point de vue différent des autres. Selon lui, les personnes de Sang Impur devaient disparaître de la surface de la Terre.  
Quelconque personne sachant cela penserai que Voldemort était vraiment quelqu'un de méchant s'attaquant au Sang Impur que par amusement.  
Mais ceux qui le connaissaient vraiment, comme notre cher Andersch, savait d'où venait cette idée.  
Bien que cela soit stupéfiant, Voldemort, ou plutôt Tom Elvis Jedusor était tombé amoureux. Oh, oui, il avait été amoureux, et bien amoureux. Ils filaient le parfait amour quand sa fiancée, Katerina Merinad, se fit assassiné par un Sang de Bourbe.  
Depuis se jour, Tom avait voué une haine éternelle aux Sang Impur et il les tuait, en essayant désespéramment de retrouve Katerina. Il avait voyagé, parcouru toute la surface de la planète. Il avait même un repère secret en Albanie. Tout cela pour essayer de ramener Katerina à la vie.  
En vain. Il continuait pourtant à lui parler, et il savait qu'elle voulait qu'il arrête de faire souffrir les gens. Mais malgré tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne mourrait pas tranquille sans avoir accompli sa vengeance.  
Mais assez parler de Tom.

Alan était aussi chargé de récupérer des informations sur le camp de Dumbledore, communément appeler le camp du bien. Mais quel bien ! Eux aussi tuaient des gens pour arriver à leurs fins.  
Alan avait compris cela depuis bien longtemps. Ni le bien, ni le mal n'existait. Peut être y avait-il des actions plus cruelles que les autres. Mais ces notions de bien ou de mal étaient totalement fausses.  
Mais c'était son point de vue. Sa femme, qui pensait tout le contraire s'était d'ailleurs séparée de lui, alors que quelques jours avant, elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne le laisserait jamais tomber.  
Une chance que Alan ne l'aimait pas.  
Il n'était jamais tombé amoureux, et Voldemort, en bon légiliment, avait entendu cette pensée lors d'une visite faite à Andersch, lui avait dit que c'était mieux ainsi, pour qu'il ne souffre pas.

Alan n'était pas un mangemort, et ne voulait pas le devenir, Voldemort le comprenait. Steinkerque n'était pas fait pour la guerre, mais pour aider.

Tom, lorsqu'il était devenu Voldemort, avait décidé de créer une marque afin de pouvoir rappeler à l'ordre ses serviteurs. Maintenant, il trouvait cela vraiment stupide.

Et quand à la haine qu'il, soit disant, vouait à Harry Potter n'était du que au faite qu'il 'avait essayer de le tuer pour éliminer une sang mêlé de plus. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela. James Potter avait décidé de l'aider à retrouver Katerina, et avait lamentablement échoué, Voldemort avait donc du se venger. Et jamais plus il n'avait dévoilé ce qui était arrivé à sa bien-aimée. Presque personne ne savait, et sûrement pas Dumbledore. Potter n'avait pas eu le temps de le lui dire.

Ce soir là, Andersch se coucha bien tôt, demain, il aurait une visite de la part de son vieil ami Tom.  
Ils se connaissaient depuis Poudlard. Tom, âgé, de deux ans de plus que lui, l'avait souvent aidé et i lui en était très reconnaissant, maintenant que son ami avait des problèmes, c'était son devoir de lui rendre la pareil.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °SuPeRhErOiNeS° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Harry était étonné de ne pus savoir rien de Voldemort. Rien. Même pas un cauchemar, on aurait dit qu'il avait changé. Il l'espérait.  
A l'énième appelle de Ron, le survivant décida de se lever.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, je me lève. Faut pas t'énerver comme ça vieux » dit-il alors qu'il se dirigeait dans la salle de bais pour prendre une bonne douche.

Il avait une dur journée aujourd'hui, ils avaient spécialisations : deux heures de cours de Duel avec le professeur Dumbledore ; Deux heures de protections et attaques contre els forces du mal avec Rogue ; deux heures de métamorphose avancée avec MacGonagall ; et, deux heures d'éducation à la discrétions avec le professeur Mergenthaler, un auror.  
Magnifique journée en perspective, certes, mais très fatigante aussi.

Hermione quant à elle, avait deux heures de sort et antidotes avec le professeur Ferminale , une médicomage ; d'Histoire de la médecine sorcière et Moldu avec le professeur Binns; deux heures d'apprentissage à l'aide au patient avec Mme Pomfresh; et, enfin, deux heures de potions approfondi avec Rogue.

Ginger, elle aussi, allait avoir une dure journée : deux heures de Soins au créature magique avancé avec le professeur Gobeplanche (Hagrid ne s'occupait que des cours de soins au créatures magique basique) ; deux heures de sort et antidotes pour les animaux avec le professeur Vitefaita, un vétiromage ; deux heures d'étude des animaux sorciers et moldus avec le professeur Binns ; et deux heures de potions approfondi avec Rogue, qui était un cour commun avec Hermione

Ginny, qui avait fait connaissance de leurs emplois du temps n'était plus du tout pressée d'entrer en septième année.

Le petit groupe d'ami se rejoignit à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, et ils discutèrent quelque peu de leurs cours. Quand vint l'heure de partir, Hermione se dirigea vers la tour Est, avec Ginny qui avait un cour de Sortilège, Ginger partie seule vers la cabane de Hagrid alors que Ron, Harry et Clover restaient dans la Grande Salle, tout en discutant, en attendant que la salle se vide pour que Dumbledore fasse apparaître l'estrade des duels.

Ils travaillèrent d'abord les bases, comme la manière de se tenir, ou de se saluer…  
Puis la seconde heure, ils révisèrent des sortilèges basiques et firent la liste des sorts d'attaque et de défense qu'ils connaissaient.

Pendant ce temps là, Hermione écoutait le professeur Ferminal leur parler des sorts de guérison. Très passionnant. On aurait dit que sa main courrait sur le parchemin pour pouvoir écrire le plus de choses possibles.

Ginger, elle, commençait déjà à étudier, à nourrir et a soigner un animal que Gobeplache leurs avait distribué. C'était une sorte de petit Hamster, mais d'une couleur violette. Il s'appelait le Vamster (mdrh : j'ai vraiment pas d'idée….)

Puis ainsi s'en suivirent les heures jusqu'à arriver à la pause déjeuner.  
Le groupe d'ami avait décidé de se rencontre à la Grande Salle, où ils discutèrent de la matinée de leur second jour de classe, celui de la spécialisation.

Puis deux heures plus tard, ils repartirent en cours, jusqu'à en sortir, c'est-à-dire à six heure du soir. Hermione qui ne voulait pas supporter les sarcasmes de Malfoy décida d'aller à la bibliothèque faire ses devoirs.  
Demain, elle avait quelques cours basiques, et d'autres spécialisés. La journée allait être plus légère.

_Décrire les effets obtenus après avoir lancer le sort Curateur, aussi appelé Curateurus_

C'était plutôt simple. Elle avait décidé de ne pas s'avancer de plus aujourd'hui, elle avait un rendez-vous de D.E.T.G.E.D.D.C (Discussion En Tout Genre Et Dégustation De Cochonneries) avec Clover, Ginger, Ginny, Parvati, et Lavande ce soir.

Elle ne passa même pas dîner à la grande Salle, étant donné qu'elles allaient se goinfrer de cochonneries toutes aussi grossissantes et mauvaises pour la santé les unes que les autres.

Elle passa trois fois devant la porte de la salle sur demande au pensant à son rendez-vous de D.E.T.G.E.D.D.C.  
Ses amies étaient déjà présente et avaient commencer à parler

« Salut Ionny, tu n'es pas très en avance, la salua Parvati

- Je terminai mes devoirs pour demain, avoua Hermione »

Les jeunes filles passèrent une très belle soirée en perspective et c'était à une heure assez avancée dans les nuit qu'elles décidèrent d'aller se coucher, se séparant en trois groupe : celui qui allait à la Salle de Gryffondor, celui qui allait chez les Préfets, puis Hermione qui partit seule vers ses appartements.

Allongé sur un canapé, Malfoy s'était apparemment endormi. Hermione, sans lui prêter attention, partie se coucher.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °SuPeRhErOiNeS° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

voilà pour ce chapitre  
Passez voir ma fic athéna puis reviewez !


End file.
